Kurama Uchiha
Fire Release: Fire Clone Water Release: Water Dragon Shield |image = |name = Kurama Uchiha |kanji = 九喇嘛うちは一族 |birthdate = Unknown |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 187 |blood type = AB- |hometown = Konohagakure |homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png |rank = Jonin |classification = |classification = , |academy = 5 |chunin = 13 |jonin = 15|team = None |previous team = None |partner = None |previous partner = None |beast = None |nature = |weapons = Kunai Daishō Pair |kekkei = |affiliation = Uchiha clan }} Kurama Uchiha ''' (九喇嘛うちは一族) is a maternal descendant of the Uchiha clan. He has been classifed as an S-rank missing-nin. After unlocking his Sharingan at the age of nine, Kurama gained recognition as the '''Fox Ninja (ツネの忍者) and Kurama of the Sharingan (の鞍馬). He is a high-ranking member of the Anbu. Background Born in the large village of Konohagakure, Kurama's was one of the last surviving Uchiha. Kurama's family was very healthy and in the high ranks of the Uchiha clan. Due to this, his parents were very busy people who didn't have the time to watch over Kurama. During this time Kurama had room to explore, adventure, and pick fights with older Shinobi. He was the perfect student in school and the strongest Shinobi of his age. Kurama tried to make friends with the other kids but rumors had circulated about him and the fear caused by those rumors made it impossible to befriend them. Kurama didn't understand why they wouldn't befriend him. He decided to investigate and soon found out that an unknown Shinobi spread the word that he had murdered an intruder that tried to capture his mom as a hostage for Kirigakure. He decided to leave the village for unknown reasons the day after he officially became a Jōnin. He planned on surviving and training on his own, and figuring out how to use his Sharingan to it's potential. Before leaving, the contacted him on joining the . After over two years of training, he decided to return to Konoha. Now of the age of 18, he met up with the Hokage and joined the ANBU. Kurama settled into the ANBU and was soon completing missions without the slightest mistakes. Since joining the ANBU, he has been noted to be incredibly skilled in all types, especially . After only 7 months of being in the Anbu, he was promoted to Commander. This rank allowed him more freedom and time, and included the power to send other people on missions. Uchiha Massacre Kurama is a survivor of the who survived the of his clan, due to his family having money worries, his parents moved to to start a new life. His family had left over a decade before the massacre. He has since then returned to Konha, where he has grown up and resides at. Personality Coming soon. Appearance Coming soon. Abilities Chakra, Natures & Stamina Kurama a very powerful Ninja whose skills were held in high regard by the Hokage, and even highly praised by the Konoha Council. He was also well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques. Taijutsu Coming soon. Ninjutsu He was very skilled with using fire techniques such as the Uchiha signature technique Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu. Kurama's usage of this technique required the efforts of many Anbu-level Water Release users to counterbalance it. Kurama exhibited the ability to levitate. With the Sharingan, he could place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information. Nature Transformations Coming soon. Genjutsu Kurama specialized in genjutsu typically performed with his Sharingan. In addition to basic illusions, he could use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even began, much like his ancestor Itachi. Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Coming soon. Kenjutsu Coming soon. Other Tools Coming soon. Category:CertainlyNot1218